Bastion Fanfarinet
Bastion Fanfarinet is the nephew of Fanfarinet from Princess Mayblossom, a fairytale by Madame D'Aulnoy. The heir of one of France's most famous villain families, 'Bas' is an enigma who seems to simultaneously live in mystery and the public eye. On one hand, he's first violin for one of EAH's many orchestras, a premier debater on one of EAH's debate teams and the treasurer of the elusive underground Host Club. On the other hand, he's just another face in the crowd of punk-looking villains. No one really knows what lies under the charming, bad boy exterior. Despite being a future diplomat, Bas rarely makes a statement on what movements or beliefs he truly stands for, except for some sort of resent towards authority. When everything he does simply looks like an act, then who is the man and who is the legacy? Character Personality Bastion grew up as a guy who believed that his only purpose in life was to serve as a temporary villainous love interest, and thus shaped his whole character around that. On first impressions, he’s a guy who sweeps people off their feet without realising it. He’s sweet, he’s sensitive, he’s charming, he’s approachable. And if you haven’t guessed, yes, I am listing off attractive adjectives, because that’s simply what Bastion is. A natural speaker, Bastion is suave and smooth. His voice is soft and lilting, and he constantly uses it to compliment and help people no matter what. Also being spontaneous and witty, he can always find the right thing to say at the right moment, and scintillating remarks just roll off his tongue. His ease with speech is one of the reasons why he's so trustworthy. After all, he sounds so confident, so sure of himself. This confidence with words is one of the reasons why Bastion is so approachable. However, there is a downside. Bastion's brain and mouth have no filter, as he tends to say almost everything he thinks. When this is paired with his punk nature – in other words, his tendency is look criticially at things and rebel against injustices in society –, Bastion does rub off as an outspoken and noncomfortist guy. That has landed him a few detentions (especially since he's often profiled as a "villain" for his destiny). The thing though – Bas never really seems to stand behind or support actual movements. Any remarks he makes towards injustices are incredibly vague, and no one ever knows what he truly believes. When he's not being critical about the world around him, Bastion is pretty chill and easygoing. Unless someone's being blatantly rude, Bastion isn't really irked or annoyed by anything, whether it's loud noises or people rambling or even animals. He generally keeps a cool head, which is admirable for a person like him. Despite everything, Bastion finds himself – that is, the self he expresses to people outside – is a little disconcerting for him because the Bas that people see isn’t the Bas that he is. Behind his urbane manner, there’s a guy of a nervous disposition. A guy with malcontent and a hatred for being assigned as a villain. A guy who wants to escape his role no matter what. A guy who simply just wants to serve justice and not violence. The confident speech? The seemily uppity opinion of himself, his face, his attractiveness, and his musical skills? The guise of being an "ideal love interest"? All of those are simply his defensive mechanisms. Bastion Fanfarinet, at his most basic, is isolated and alone. Everything he does and says to other people feels fake. Bastion Fanfarinet is not the good guy he wants to be, nor is the villain he's supposed to be. He's just a young man with some ideals against the mainstream, trying to find his place in the world. Appearance Bastion is of French (white) heritage on his mother's side, and Chinese-Korean heritage on his father's. Therefore he is biracial and Eurasian, with olive skin, almond eyes and (naturally) dark hair. He's generally regarded as pretty-looking, though he wonders whether most of it comes from certain stereotypes associated with Eurasians. He has straight hair that sometimes covers his right eye. It's also usually dyed some unnatural colour, but is currently pink. Also tall. Five feet ten. Fairy tale – Princess Mayblossom How the Story Goes Wikipedia – Princess Mayblossom Princess Mayblossom is born, but a fairytale named Carabosse curses her to be miserable for 20 years. Thus, the princess was put into a tower to prevent any harm to her. When Mayblossom was nearly 20, her parents decided that she must be married, so they sent her portrait to every legible prince. King Merlin sent his ambassador, Fanfarinet, to make an offer for his son, but Mayblossom swiftly fell in love with Fanfarinet instead, and convinced him to run away with her, taking her father's dagger and her mother's headdress. A chancellor realised that the princess was missing, and the nurses told him about the princess and Fanfarinet. They later found from a man that he rowed the couple to an island. At the island, you probably expect the Ambassador and the Princess to be happy. Nah. Turns out that Fanfarinet was actually a huge jerk, a lazy arse, and wasn't very nice to the princess at all. Later, while the admiral men land on the island to search for Mayblossom and Fanfarinet, Mayblossom made Fanfarinet invisible with her mother's headdress, and he ended up killing the men. Later, Fanfarinet turned on the princess, about to kill her as well, but instead Mayblossom stabbed him in the face and threw him down a cliff. When Mayblossom went home, her 20 years were up, and ended up married to King Merlin's son, who was hella rad. How does Bastion come into it? The Fanfarinets are generally regarded as the most well-known political families in France. They hop from kingdom to kingdom, working as ambassadors for whatever fortunate prince lands himself lucky to marry the next Mayblossom. Their reputation is grand, but their work ethnic is always seen as nothing less than impeccable, so hosting a Fanfarinet family in one's kingdom is seen as honourable. In fact, the only villainous part people see of the Fanfarinets is their unfortunate destiny. Bastion's mother was the younger sister of the previous Fanfarinet. Ever since her brother got the destiny, Bastion's mother grew distant from him, and didn't even bat an eyelash when he fell from grace. It was unknown whether the previous Fanfarinet fathered any children, and no one really wanted to bother to find out. Instead, the fairytale authorities deemed that the next Fanfarinet should be someone related to the previous one, and picked Bastion. His parents were fine with that, and oddly, only slightly delighted when, after the WTW events, he didn't have to follow his destiny anymore. Unfortunate Parallels *Bastion is charming and approachable, mirroring how Fanfarinet was attractive at first. *His fear of knives is due to how Mayblossom will stab him in the future. *Bastion hangs out with a witch, Miraspella die Hexe, while Fanfarinet is the ambassador to a wizard ''(King Merlin). Relationships Family How to describe the Fanfarinet family? A French aristocratic family previously held in high esteem, the Fanfarinets' reputation took a blow ever since the very first Princess Mayblossom was taken by the very first Ambassador Fanfarinet. They recovered that reputation, of course. Over generations, they became one of the most influential diplomatic families in France. In fact, it became an honour to host the Fanfarinets in your kingdom, because it ensured your prince marriage to the next Princess Mayblossom. Unfortunately, a family can recover from a crime-stained reputation, but very rarely can they recover from forementioned crime. Disguised behind sharply creased suits and well-meant trade agreements, behind closed doors and under-the-table payments, the Fanfarinets are nothing less than corrupt politicians. Payments of gold are sent off to dragon hoards, goblins in the British Isles and Swiss Banks, while the family indulge in their comfort and luxury. People adore them though. Two professional working parents, two beautiful and clever kids. The ideal modern family. Parents Bastion's parents? They're both lovely people. On the outside, at least, because on the inside, they're just really corrupt politicians. His mother was the sister of the previous Fanfarinet, born with a superiority complex. Knowing that her brother would take over the destiny, she strived to be better than him in every aspect, so that she would pass on the legacy of their family name with grace and dignity. She was ambitious and dedicated, educated and erudite, serving as a fine French diplomat in foreign affairs, rallying treatries and policies and other information between countries and recieved many accolades for that. It was through foreign affairs that she met Bastion's father, an ambassador from Asian who visited her kingdom on a business exchange. He had a fondness for music and encouraged his son to be just as musical. Thus, he's the main reason why Bastion's talented in three instruments, with a nice voice to boot. He holds his son in high regard, and wants him to achieve as much as possible. How do they feel about their son being the next Ambassador? It was destiny and tradition, after all. They're have a second child already, too, so there's no worry about losing the family name. Younger Sister TBA Uncle (Previous Ambassador) Bastion never met his uncle, obviously. When the man died he left no instructions, just a legacy to protect. Despite dying before Bas' birth, his uncle has shaped a huge portion of Bas' life. First of all, Bastion is expected to follow in his uncle's footsteps, just like all the previous Fanfarinets. Obviously that's not something that Bastion would like to do, but it's something that his uncle was really proud of being, from all the stories Bas has heard about it. That's something really off-putting for Bastion, because "''how on earth am I related to this guy?" and "out of all the people, you expect me to be like him??" On a serious note, Bastion knows more about his uncle than he wants to know. More importantly, he knows that this is not the man he wants to emulate. Other Family Members Although Bastion's family is generally loving, it doesn't stop the fact that, in the end, they are a crime family. Friends EAH Premier Debate Team Bastion's only real friends, tbh. I don't know who the third member is but I do want someone from nobility (not royalty). Pythia Adalinda: They're friends over the fact that they're both villainous legacies, yet, they have otherwise kind and candid political families (or so Bastion thinks). Charmaine Lexwington In the rush between class periods, a certain fairy crashed into our favourite ambassador, getting caught in his arms, and naturally, Bastion had to make a really bad pick-up line. Min, although being a total catch, punched Bas. In the face. And from then on, immediately dubbed him the dude with the terrible pick-up lines. They kept on running into each other – at the coffeeshop, in the hallways, until the two wised up and decided to apologise to each other. So they did and that was chill, and from then on, they became friends. Friends who poke fun at each other and jokingly flirt, but hey, still friends, right? Miraspella die Hexe Seat buddies for General Villainy. Bas once made a throw-away line about Spella's missing eye, Spella punched him, it became a recurring joke and they became friends. Kinda. Mostly they just make fun and mock each other in class. Bastion happily deals with that though. It's better than having no friends at all. Bathilda Waits Bastion met Bathilda through Miraspella when she introduced her through Dead Epics Society, and thought the next Waiting Maid was pretty cool. Unfortunately, Bas still acts like an mix between a chill government official and an uptight prick around Batty. Even his fellow villains aren't able to break the emotional barrier Bas puts around himself. Dead Epics Society He's their favourite charming frickboi. Airmid Valerian: The next physician is the Alexander Hamilton to Bastion's Aaron Burr. The two have a lot more in common than they'll like to admit, but Dead Epics meetings usually result in Airmid yelling at him all the time. Icarus Juniper: Icarus likes him shockingly less. Unfortunately, Bastion is under the impression that he needs to impress both Airy and Iccy, leading to him being their awkward third wheel. Neither of them like him. Poor guy. Pet Bastion has a white cat named Louis Purrteur. Romance Just because Bastion is pretty, it doesn't mean that he necessarily throws himself into the realm of romance. He does have a pretty good arsenal of pick-up lines, that just seem to drop out of his mouth when around cute people. It should be said that generally, Bastion isn't actually into anyone he flirts with. In fact, he doesn't even intentionally try to flirt with people. It's just something he ends up doing. Whether his curse of pick-up lines is charming or annoying, it's up to the person he hits on. Outfits In the words of Venus DeMermé, Bastion's style is a "tired pastel punk villainy throneblr aesthetic". Trivia *Bastion is a diminutive of Sebastian, which means "venerable" or "respected". The 'Bas' part of Bastion sounds like amBASsador. *Fanfarinet was the name of the Ambassador in Princess Mayblossom. *Bastion is actually a trust fund baby, no matter how much his parents pressure him into working. He's their own child, he's destined to die, his parents need to do something with all that cash. **Every time I listen to the Schuyler Sisters from Hamilton (the Musical) I can't help but think of Bas singing Aaron Burr's (sir!) parts omg help me I'm musical theatre trash **Yes this is directly related to the fact that Aaron Burr was a trust fund baby Quotes Gallery Stuff by Me bas doodles.jpg|I'll draw his actual art but not today bastion banner.png|"Wait for It" expresses the entirety of Bas' character did you know de tp3.png|they're not his friends Stuff for Me Day16.png|by TaylorRocks! the bad-pick-up-lines brOTP ForZena.png|also by Tay: an evolution of the Eye Candy/Fairyfloss friendship Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Princess Mayblossom Category:From Madame d'Aulnoy's Tales Category:Zena's OCs Category:Villains Category:Bi af Category:French Category:Successors Category:Bisexual Category:Biromantic